darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms
A list of terms used in the Dark Series. For the history of this language, please got to the Language page. For a list of common words, please got to the Abridged Dictionary page. Betrayer Another term for vampire used by Carpathians. Typically used in referring to vampires who either kill Carpathians or turn them over to humans to be tortured and killed. Blood Exchange The process of exchanging blood between human and Carpathian, typically for a conversion, or between two Carpathians to establish a private mental path (see Psychic Bond below) between said two individuals. The exchange of blood between Carpathians also allows them to track and recognize each other's presence as well as provide nourishment. Carpathian An ancient long-lived species from the Carpathian mountains of Romania. Males of the species lose emotions and color in their vision, typically after two hundred years or more, and can only be restored by a lifemate. The female of the species brings the emotions back to the male if the chemistry is correct. Compulsion When a Carpathian or vampire uses their abilities to control another being into doing what they want or to shield their mind from something. This does not work with lifemates as they often know what the other is thinking, though it does help them when feeding. It is not the taking away of free will when used by Carpathians, who use it only to protect others from danger. This term is also used when someone has a deep need to do something or be somewhere with no idea of why it is so important. Conversion The process of changing a human into a Carpathian. It is extremely painful and only human psychics survive the process. Non-psychics come out of the conversion process either dead or deranged. Non-psychic women who go through the process have come out as a deranged vampiress with an appetite for the blood of children. The conversion process requires the exchange of blood between both human and Carpathian, three times. Psychic men can be converted, but must go through a ritual to join a family so that he doesn't become a vampire once he loses his colors and emotions, so he learns what he needs to so he can survive, and so his soul can finish the transformation by splitting so that the male holds the darkness and his lifemate (who was born after the conversion) holds the light. Dark Blood This belongs to a Carpathian family from which Zev Hunter is a direct descendant. According to the Carpathians, those in this unique family can walk in the sun. Feeding The term and process of obtaining nourishment for a Carpathian or vampire. Ghoul This the technical term Carpathians use when talking about puppets created by vampires. Hän ku pesäk kaikak Literally "guardian of all" in Carpathian. A combination of Lycan and Carpathian blood mixed together. They possess the gifts of both species, enhanced beyond that of Lycans or Carpathians on their own. Many Lycans are unaware of or reject the difference between Hän ku pesäk kaikak and Sange rau. Hellhound Hounds of hell brought forth by Mage Magic. In order to defeat them, Hyssop oil must be used on the weapons and possibly even the hunter. They are fast, huge, and have glowing eyes, which are either red or yellow. Some will have more than one head. Their saliva and blood are dangerous and they carry the plague on their teeth and claws. The only way to kill them is by shooting the in the eye. Human Butchers A name give to the Vampire Hunting Society, by the Carpathian people and their allies. Jaguar A race of shapeshifters that is all but extinct. The males refused to stay with the females and eventually the females took human husbands. The bloodline thinned over the centuries. Many of the women who are lifemates to Carpathians are able to be converted because of their Jaguar heritage. It was suggested by Byron in ''Dark Symphony'' that the psychic women that some of the males find could be of Jaguar decent, though no evidence has yet been found to support this. Land of Mist This what Carpathians call Purgatory, where souls wait to go into the next life or wander until they admit their sins. Lycan Another ancient long-lived species of people who can shift from a human form to that of a wolf. They are gifted with speed, strength, and enhanced senses. They are vulnerable to silver. Unlike Jaguars, their conversion does not come with pain as they become Hän ku pesäk kaikak, though many fear these beings as Sange rau. Mage These are humans that can work with magick and call upon nature in a way that is similar to Carpathians. Though they do live longer than normal humans, they are not immortal as the Carpathian people seem to be. Moarta de argint Literally: death by silver. It is often used by Lycans on a rogue, or those that they perceive as Sange rau. It is where silver hooks are embedded into the accused. The more he/she struggles, the more pain they are in. The movement also causes the liquid silver in the hooks to travel through the blood stream faster, killing the accused once the silver hits the heart. Nosferatu This is a Romanian term for the vampire that Carpathians sometimes use. Paznicii de toate This is the Lycan name for Hän ku pesäk kaikak, though not as often used. Psychic A small group of human individuals with strong psychic ability who can be converted and become full Carpathians. A human with psychic ability is theorized to be descended from other supernatural races like the Jaguar. Psychic Connection/Bond A mental telepathic and emotional link between Carpathians. Carpathians have a common mental path, however personal bonds or paths can be created with the exchange of blood between individuals. Examples of psychic bonds include a Carpathian male and his lifemate, siblings, as well as a Carpathian taking blood from a human. Puppet A human pawn of vampires. A vampire promises immortality and takes the puppets' blood numerous times, feeding on them, bringing them to death over and over. Sometimes they feed them a little of their own blood, but mostly they corrupt the minds until they are so far gone they can only follow their master's orders and hunt desperately for blood and human flesh to consume. They salivate constantly, have red-rimmed eyes, and smell like rotting flesh. The Retreat in the Veil of Mists This is a monastery where ancient Carpathian hunters stay when they have yet to seek the dawn but do not trust themselves around others. They live simply, avoid humans, avoid battles, and stay to themselves until they are ready to let go and seek the dawn. Rogue A Lycan male that has turned evil. Equivalent to a Carpathian turning into a vampire. Sange rau Literally "bad blood" in Romanian. A combination of rogue wolf and vampire blood mixed together. The Society A name give to the Vampire Hunting Society, by the Carpathian people and their allies. Turning A term for when a Carpathian male becomes a vampire. This usually happens during feeding when a Carpathian male kills his prey without cause and without putting his prey into a hypnotic trance as the hormones in the blood caused by the victim's fear create a sort of 'high' to the male drinking it. Undead A term used when talking about a vampire. It is in reference to the fact that no soul resides within the vampire that stands before the hunter. Vampire A Carpathian male who has lost his soul and turned evil. Males after losing their emotions have the growing urge to feel something, anything. Usually the taking of a life during feeding completes the process and the vampire must then be hunted and brought to justice. Vampiress This is a non-psychic woman that a vampire forced to undergo the conversion in order to regain his soul, causing her to become deranged. These poor souls live off the blood of children and are the cause of pity to many Carpathians as the only way to save them is to destroy them. Werewolf It is another term for Lycan, though mainly used to describe a rogue, but not always. It is also used by lifemates who were once human or as an insult.Category:World of Carpathians